Confessions of a green-eyed boy
by HermioneShiara
Summary: Harry is sick and tired of his life, he decides to end it, a friend he thought he lost comes to help. H/Hr R for mild language and death situations R


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Harry and Hermione, they belong to the beautiful little mind off J.K. Rowling. The poem is mine though…  
  
  
  
Protecting me they always are  
  
Trying to save my so-called life  
  
Just because there's this sing on my head  
  
A sign that to fame and glory it led  
  
But why would I want glory and fame  
  
If I don't have anyone to share it then  
  
Because she does not love me  
  
She forever with him will be  
  
So I decide to end my life  
  
But someone I know starts to cry  
  
She says "Why Harry, or why it's like this?"  
  
I reply "Because you love him and not me"  
  
She scared replies:"Oh Harry but I do love you"  
  
Hermione don't lie for the truth I know too  
  
She knows that I don't believe her  
  
And her face to look I don't dare  
  
She runs into my arms and holds me tight  
  
She says "I'll never let go, you will not die "  
  
I push her away, but she doesn't let go  
  
"I told you I won't, don't deny love"  
  
I pass my hand through her tear-wet face  
  
And I take one look, just one more look at her face  
  
I hold a vial on my hand  
  
I wish to, but I can't stay calm  
  
She looks at me, with sorrow eyes  
  
I wanted to tell her I won't but I could not lie  
  
She realizes my life, I want to end  
  
So she takes the vial off my hands  
  
I try to take it back again  
  
But it was a battle I could not win  
  
She got close to me and put her finger on my lips  
  
She then gets closer for one tender kiss  
  
I knew right then and there, it was me she loved  
  
She said: "Harry you're so dumb, I was never with Ron  
  
He was just a friend who gave all to help me  
  
And for that gesture I'll never forget him  
  
For I have to tell you that my mother died  
  
My father has AIDS, he won't be alive  
  
All of this happened while you felt sorry for yourself  
  
But I don't blame you, for you didn't know what I felt  
  
I'm telling you this, not so you feel sorry for me again  
  
Just so you can see what can happen to a simple girl"  
  
The silence after that, oh damn it forever  
  
For what came after it, I won't forget ever  
  
She took the vial, drank all the potion  
  
With an "I love you Harry" oh, the commotion  
  
She fell on the floor, I knew she was lifeless  
  
She won't look again, forever she'll be silent  
  
I felt so low, I wouldn't dare look  
  
For now she was gone, she wouldn't resume  
  
Her eyes were now closed, her skin was now pale  
  
I knew right then, that to her I had failed  
  
You left behind pain and sorrow as it is  
  
I loved you more than anything, your smile I will miss  
  
But now you are gone, left without a trace  
  
Oh how I would like to be held in your sweet embrace  
  
Why did death took you into its flames  
  
But I know deep inside I'm the only one to blame  
  
I scared your smile, wiped it off your face  
  
You won't smile any more, you just lay there dead  
  
I only blame myself, for I did not try  
  
Not once to look at her eyes  
  
I know she is here, I can feel her presence  
  
Silent as dead, I don't forget her essence  
  
Tears come streaming down my eyes  
  
Why must it be so painful, to watch someone die  
  
Hermione come back, please hold me tight  
  
You don't reply my call, you don't even move  
  
Of course, silly me, for thinking you would  
  
I know there's a cure and we could be together  
  
If I cast that deadly curse and join you forever  
  
My hand trembles as I put out my wand  
  
I put a mirror in front of me, I can't stay calm  
  
I chant the curse inside my mind  
  
While trying to remember, what I can find  
  
The curse I remembered, now it's the time  
  
For I shall make, of what's wrong, right  
  
The mirror is there I point at myself  
  
My reflection that is, I feel so ashamed  
  
Nevertheless I yell the curse  
  
I did so firm, I didn't refuse  
  
I lay on the floor, with only a few breaths  
  
I try to save them so I can be heard  
  
I see a light, and an angel comes greet me  
  
Is it Hermione, Is her, could it be  
  
As I take my last breath all I say are words  
  
"Hermione I love you, and I will, forevermore" 


End file.
